In arctic areas it sometimes is necessary to have an offshore loading system which allows for immediate removal of the floating device, such as a tanker. Therefore the system should not be extremely heavy, at least with respect to the disconnectable part, which in disconnected mode has to move below water level. Moreover, a small weight is easier to lift when the mooring system has to be reconnected.
A reduction in weight is obtained by removing the anchor chains but this would not be total solution because the hoses could be subjected to large movements, sharp bends and high tension forces.
The purpose of the invention is to obtain an offshore loading system which has the means to avoid these undesirable effects.